Could It Be
by kr-han
Summary: Dunia ini begitu kejam. Oleh sebab itu kita yang memiliki penderitaan yang sama dipertemukan. Tapi dunia memang kejam, karena dia dengan teganya memilih sebuah alur untuk memisahkan kita.Aku hanya perlu setidaknya satu kesempatan lagi saja supaya aku bisa bertemu denganmu, sekali lagi.


**Could It Be  
** written by Khairunnisa Han

 **T | Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Nakajima Atsushi/Lucy Maud Montgomery**

.

 _Dunia ini begitu kejam. Oleh sebab itu kita yang memiliki penderitaan yang sama dipertemukan. Tapi dunia memang kejam, karena dia dengan teganya memilih sebuah alur untuk memisahkan kita._

 _Aku hanya perlu setidaknya satu kesempatan lagi saja supaya aku bisa bertemu denganmu, sekali lagi._

.

 **1/3**

* * *

.

Pemuda itu pada akhirnya terbangun, tapi dia sadar dia tidak terbangun pada tempat yang tepat. Lalu kemudian dia sadar, dia bahkan tak memiliki tempat di manapun. Padahal ketika kelopak mata itu terbuka, dia ingin sekali untuk menerjang kejamnya dunia.

Matanya diedarkan ke seluruh ruangan yang remang-remang itu, dan dia menangkap sepasang mata lainnya. " _Daijoubu desu ka_?" tanyanya pelan. Tapi pemilik sepasang mata itu tidak membalas pertanyaannya. "Ah, _sumimasen_." Dia lalu meminta maaf karena merasa telah melakukan kesalahan pada lawan bicara yang tak menanggapinya.

" _I'm sorry. What did you say_?" Sebuah pertanyaan kembali padanya. Tapi dia juga tidak membalas pertanyaan itu. " _I see_. _So, we just cant understand one another_. _It's okay_. _Glad to know you're still alive_."

Pemuda itu tak mengerti, tapi dia tahu kalau orang yang bicara dengannya adalah seorang gadis. Dia tahu kalau mereka tak akan mengerti satu sama lain karena bicara dengan bahasa yang berbeda. Dunia ini kejam, dan stigma itu masih dipegangnya erat-erat.

"Nakajima Atsushi. _Boku wa_ Nakajima Atsushi."

Gadis di ujung sana tersentak. Meskipun tak mengerti pasti apa artinya, tapi dia tahu bahwa pemuda di sana sedang mengajaknya berbicara. "Lucy. Lucy Maud Montgomery. _I wish you could understand_ , Atsushi." Lalu dia mematri senyuman di wajahnya, meski itu tak terlihat oleh Atsushi.

"Lucy…. _Arigatou_."

Lalu mereka diam setelah mengetahui satu sama lain. Tidak, sampai mereka melihat wajah mereka masing-masing setelah seseorang membuka pintu dan membiarkan cahaya masuk ke dalam ruangan remang-remang itu.

" _Omae_ … _konna ni kawaii_. _Nande boku siranakatta na_?"

" _Why are you_ …. _Your face_ …. _Why does this happen_?"

"Huh?" Atsushi menautkan alisnya. Beberapa saat kemudian dia menyadari semuanya dari raut wajah Lucy. " _Souka_. _Boku no kao_." Telapak tangannya menyentuh wajahnya sendiri. Sisa-sisa lebam yang didapatkannya masih terlihat. Itu pasti membuat Lucy khawatir. " _Daijoubu yo_ , _boku_."

-o-

Beberapa pria dewasa datang, mereka berisik dan bicara dengan bahasa Mandarin. Tidak satu pun kata dapat mereka mengerti. Mereka hanya mengerti bahasa mereka sendiri. Pria-pria dewasa itu memaksa mereka dan menggiring mereka ke tempat yang mengerikan.

Tempat itu layaknya tempat penjagalan. Tapi bukan tempat penjagalan biasa. Itu tempat penjagalan manusia segala usia. Darah berada di mana-mana, dan itu menyeramkan untuk mereka.

"Atsushi…. _Could it be_? _No_. _I wont—_ "

" _Nigerou ka_ , _boku-ra_?"

Mereka memang tidak mengerti bahasa satu sama lain. Tapi setidaknya mereka dapat membaca bahasa tubuh masing-masing. Dibandingkan menjadi mayat di tempat seperti ini, lebih baik mereka melarikan diri.

" _Did you mean escape_? _Why not_?"

Keduanya saling bertatapan. Mereka telah sepakat dengan bahasa kalbu kalau pria-pria Tiongkok yang menjaga mereka itu lalai, mereka akan melarikan diri ke manapun mereka bisa. Meskipun ini negara yang asing. Selama mereka bisa melarikan diri dahulu, itu sudah cukup.

Hitungan mundur mereka dimulai dengan kedipan mata Atsushi, lalu kedipan mata Lucy, dan kembali ke Atsushi. Lalu mereka mulai berdiri dan berlari sekuat dan sekencang yang mereka bisa. Kesalahan fatal yang pria-pria itu lakukan adalah, membiarkan kaki mereka bebas meski kaki dan mulut mereka diikat.

Ya, mereka tadi bicara dengan mulut yang terikat. Meski tak diikat pun, mereka tak akan bisa mengerti bahasa satu sama lain.

-o-

Mereka berhasil untuk kabur, dan mereka bersyukur akan hal itu. Atsushi sibuk menggerakkan rahangnya hingga akhirnya kain yang mengikat mulutnya itu berhasil terlepas. Tapi Lucy belum melepaskan ikatan itu dari mulutnya.

" _Mou sukoshi dake_ , _matte ne_." pemuda itu benar-benar berusaha keras untuk mengeluarkan tangannya dari ikatan tali. Dengan sejumlah kekuatan yang tersisa, dan akibat gesekan pada tiang penyangga lampu jalan, dia dapat melepaskannya. Setelah itu, Atsushi melepaskan ikatan Lucy.

Mereka terduduk di pinggir jalan. Tak punya tempat, dan tak tahu harus pergi ke mana. " _We're free from now on_. _But none of us know where should we go_. _Where_ …." Lucy menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap langit yang berbintang. Bahkan langit di matanya seolah mengejeknya, dan mengatakan bahwa dirinya tak patut dikasihani. " _Fuck my life_."

Seseorang berdiri di depan mereka dengan seragam lengkap. Dia bicara dalam bahasa Mandarin, yang jelas saja tak mereka mengerti. Tapi kelihatannya, pria yang berdiri di depan mereka ini adalah polisi.

" _Keisatsu ka_?"

" _Are you really a police_?"

Tapi mereka bertiga tidak dapat berkomunikasi dengan baik. Dengan kecurigaan yang di simpan di dalam hati, mereka ikut dengan pria itu, dan syukurlah dia benar-benar polisi. Polisi itu terlihat sibuk menghubungi orang sana-sini, mencari seseorang yang dapat mengerti bahasa mereka.

Esok hari, mereka bangun di tempat yang lebih layak. Mereka juga dipertemukan dengan orang yang mengerti bahasa mereka. Setidaknya ada seseorang yang akan mengerti mereka. Bahkan orang itu menyambungkan antara Atsushi dan Lucy.

"Tapi kalian harus dideportasi. Kalian harus kembali ke negara kalian masing-masing. Aku tahu akan bicara tentang penderitaan kalian. Jadi, akan aku bantu usahakan kalian berada di panti asuhan milik pemerintah, dan semoga itu lebih baik untuk kalian berdua."

-o-

Bagian imigrasi benar-benar akan memisahkan mereka. Atsushi tahu kalau Lucy akan kembali dikirim ke Kanada, dan Lucy tahu kalau Atsushi akan kembali dikirim ke Jepang. Mereka akan berpisah, dan itu cukup memilukan karena selama di negara yang asing ini, mereka hanya memiliki satu sama lain.

" _Wasuretenai koto bakari de_." Atsushi tersenyum lebar. " _Boku wa daijoubu_. Lucy _wa dou_? _Kitto ne_ , _bokura_ … _itsuka_ ,

" _Lets we meet once again when we get older_ , Atsushi." Lucy juga memasang senyuman.

Tapi perlahan senyuman mereka sangat menjadi sangat menyakitkan karena mereka harus menaiki pesawat yang berbeda, dan pergi ke tempat yang berbeda.

Stigma itu tak pernah dilepaskan dari diri mereka. Dunia ini sangat kejam.

.

.

.

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **A/N**

FF AtsuLucy pertamaku, sekaligus pertama untuk AtsuLucy Indonesia!

Apa hanya aku yang suka mereka atau ada yang lainnya? Ya, aku emang pecinta rarepair di BSD sih. Salah satunya, Dazatsu/Dazushi xD iya iya aku fujo. Tapi kalo ada straight yang cocok, aku dukung juga. Aku sih apa aja asal cocok xD

Tadinya gak notice mereka sama sekali sih. Tapi setelah baca manga, aku jadi suka mereka. Chemistry-nya itu lebih berasa ugh

Ohya, maaf karena bahasa Jepang dan bahasa Inggris-ku ini masih asal-asalan :") udah gitu gak aku lengkapin translate lagi :") Maaf banget ya :")

Btw, ini cuma bakalan jadi 3 chapter, dan ya, sesuai genre yap.

See you!


End file.
